Links
by Crimson-Butterflies66
Summary: It was official, they were going to die anytime soon. And their own fate depends on... A whole bunch of teenagers in another universe? K/S rating may change.


_**Links

* * *

**_

"Spock?"

"Yes Captain?" Came a hoarse voice.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" The question was calm, no traces of panic or terror that it was coated in only just a few hours ago.

"It is highly possible, as much to my distaste, since I am unable to move and you are paralyzed from the waist down along with your arm injuries from earlier. Yes, it is quite possible."

"Even before death, your nothing but logical, huh?" A soft chuckle made itself known shortly.

"Captain-"

"Call me Jim."

"-Jim, may I ask you something? As you said, we may die here, I want to leave no regrets."

"Go ahead, ask away."

"Cap- Jim, I have always wondered, why is it that every time you met a woman that would take a liking to you and you to her, which you have always left her in the end?" The question itself held no meaning; there had been something more underneath of that. Both men found themselves shocked, Jim as well as Spock, were shocked why he would ask such a personal and somewhat emotional question. Brown eyes shifted awkwardly, trying to avoid the blue eyed gaze that scanned him over. "I apologize if I over stepped my bounds, I was really none of my bus-."

"I didn't get the feeling of love," Being interrupted, Spock's eyes looked over to Jim. Jim had decided to continue, "Sure I found them rather beautiful, intelligent, talented, and trusting as could be, it was as if, they would have been perfect to be my bride and have children, but…"

"I do not understand, they were found to your liking, and yet you have doubt?"

"It was not doubt, it was feeling," If anyone were to see the half-Vulcan as he is now, they would think that he was just analyzing the situation. However, knowing him as long as Jim as, he could tell that he was startled, confused, and curious. If the surroundings and the injuries weren't a problem, Jim would have laughed out loud; "I mean, I didn't feel the feelings as they held for me, the feeling of love."

"Love? The emotion is quite well known throughout your species, how is it that you felt none of this for any of those women?"

"Spock, have you ever fallen in love?"

"Love is an emotion Jim; Vulcans do not possess such an emotion." The reply seemed slightly strained if anyone was to ever Jim.

"Well, since you cannot feel such an emotion, would you like for me to explain what I mean?" Even though it hurt to talk, the idea of being in silence would driven him crazy in such a place, the walls themselves seemed to lean in, waiting for one to snap and giving into insanity.

And Jim was 100% sure that Spock would out last him by _years._

"I do not find any reason why you should or why you should not, it is your choice Jim." If Jim didn't know better and the lighting in the small room wasn't so better, he'd say his First Officer seemed flush.

"Well just think of this to be our last our moment that we may ever get to talk," Spock blinked in a way that would say that he understood. "Well people have different opinions of it, some think it shows weakness and doubt, others think it shows strength, something worthwhile. However I think that it's a mixture of the two."

Spock's right eyebrow raised slightly, a small improvement since he wasn't able to do so for over a few hours.

"How could it be one thing and another at the same time?" Jim could feel his eyes slowly closing.

'_Not good, we're going to die in this godforsaken place and its all my fault' _Jim suddenly felt the feeling of guilt washing him over.

"Spock, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I shouldn't have ever doubt Scotty about the ship, I'm so-"

"Jim. It is not your fault, you only did what you thought would be good for the _Enterprise_ along with 458 crewmen. And you have kept them safe instead of getting the treatment we have at the moment." Kirk looked over to see that the corners of Spocks mouth slightly rose, "I am glad to be here along with you Captain none the less."

"Oh what's this? You're happy that you're here with me?" Jim teased, feeling slightly better about himself.

"Vulcans do not express happiness; I am merely stating that I am pleased to be with you in such a place, despite the turnout of events."

It became quiet for several moments until Jim opened his mouth to say something.

"Spock, I can't do this. I'm losing my mind here; my arms are killing me here." And it was true. The pain in his arm was caused by the ripping tissue of his muscles and veins.

"Jim…I too am slowly feeling my mind shutting down…It is very discomforting …" Jim's eyes snapped over to see Spocks own eyes closed shut, his skin seeming to be a darker green, even his breathing was slightly ragged if you heard it correctly.

"Spock…I have a feeling this is it, I don't know how long we've got until we both die…" Jim felt his lungs start to burn, "My lungs are starting to burn."

"Jim…I apologize for earlier, when I had asked you a question." Spock said calmly.

"Why? You were just asking a question that would make anyone won-." Surprisingly, Spock cut him off.

"It is not what I really wanted to say, it is rather difficult for me to find a more logical way to interpret." Jim eyed Spock curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jim felt his cheat tighten up, not for the more logical ones such as his injures, but excitement, nervousness, and confusion settled in instead.

"In a simpler way, Vulcans do not express love. However, they still do feel affection of the sort for some beings, such as family, friends, and objects." It suddenly hit Jim like how it rains during spring.

"There's someone you like?! I bet it's the nurse right? She is pretty cute, but I think she could on a few things lik-" Again Jim was cut off by Spock.

"I do not feel such things for Nurse Chapel, even though she is fairly intelligent and attractive, she is not one who I hold such affections for." Came the oh-so logical reply.

Again it became silence.

….Well until Jim couldn't stand the voice in his head going off and screaming '_Who the hell does he like?!_'

The human mind could be so annoying.

"So…Who is it?"

"I am reconsidering telling you, the reaction you gave earlier was rather unwanted, and if I were to tell you who that person is, I am certain that the reaction will be unpleasing."

"So basically, your offended because I thought it was Nurse Chapel, and your nervous how I'll react to the person?"

"Nervousness is an emotion th-."

"That Vulcans do not feel, got it. So will you tell me already?"

It was quiet for several moments.

"Capt- Jim. I know our friendship is not very, as humans say, 'deep' such as with your relationship to . However, throughout our years together in space, I have come to realize that I have found you to be a trust worthy friend," The lights suddenly became slightly brighter, giving Jim the chance to see the exact color of his Firsts skin color that have gotten slightly greener on his cheeks up to his tips of his ears. Jim found it adorable, despite the cuts that lay upon the skin. "I in fact, find you more than what should be considered inappropriate."

And the splash of rain came back.

"Spock…You like me?" Jim asked slowly, a thousand questions suddenly passed through his mind. He was happy beyond belief so to say, Spock had liked him. And by like, he means love. Spock _loves_ him! James T. Kirk; the troublesome kid, that took the Starfleet by storm from Iowa. He had fallen in love before, a blond girl from his teenage years, Ruth. He was head over heels for the girl, so he was surprised to find himself falling for the stoic Vulcan called Spock, only ten years later. He denied any possibility of it even happening, Ruth was passionate, beautiful, kind, and smart, as well as a woman! He didn't mean he had something against homosexuality, hell there were so many kinds of things that ended with sexual, that no one even brought themselves to care about preferences anymore! Moving on, when he at first compared the two, nothing fit into the right place, it wasn't until later he had started to notice all the things that made up Spock that made Jim fall for him. He wasn't anything like Ruth, he was nothing like himself, he was simply Spock. The same person who will always be there until its all over, the half-Vulcan who he has trusted and was trusted in return, he was the one to saved him from so many things that would have Jim a million life times to repay.

He was the one he wanted to be with until the end of time.

After all the time Jim took into thinking this, Spock took this as a negative response.

"Captain, I must again apologize for my words. As I can tell, you have no interest in the matter. Understandable." But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less, Spock had felt, much to his dismay, ashamed that he felt such things for his Captain, he should have continued to suppress the feeling.

Jim's head snapped over to Spocks direction, who sat up against a wall, he felt the feeling of anger take him over. He ignored the feeling in his arms and forced himself across the floor, his arms starting to bleed again from the strain. The smell of blood caught Spocks attention.

"Captain! Please cease dragging yourself in my direction, I know that you must be angry with my feelings towards you, but that does not have to involve you injuring yourself any further!" As Jim pulled himself besides Spock, laying his back along the wall with Spock, he shot the Vulcan a glare.

"Damn right I'm angry! You say you have feelings for me, and then you just take them back! Well I won't let you!" Jim took his injured hand and grabbed Spocks hand, intertwining their fingers, "For years I have liked you, and finding this out, right before we die. You think I would ever reject this?" Holding up both their hands in union.

"Cap-"

"Jim."

"-Jim, I must say, stop giving me false words."

"You think I'm not serious?"

"As you said, we are about to die, you could be acting on impulse, driving you to act and feel this way. Or you would not like the feeling of guilt because of my liking to you, since you would not return the feelings." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Spock, listen, I have always liked you. If I acted on impulse in near-death experiences, I'd have jumped you WAY to long ago." Looking into brown eyes, Jim sighed, "Look, even if I didn't like you, I would have been your friend. I mean, come on, we've been through so much together that normal best friends haven't even done yet! In every reality, we are friends. Lovers. Family. Nothing in any world has stopped us before, why now?"

"…Jim, will you please hold out your index and middle finger?" Making a peace sign, Jim looked over in confusion, " Put the two digits together." With both fingers being held out, Jim looked over to Spock.

"Now what?" The blond couldn't help but be confused by the gesture. If Spock were human, he'd let himself roll his eyes.

"Do the same to mine, and cross one on top of the other at the tip," Doing as told, Kirks two fingers were on top of Spocks.

"No what does it mean?" Spock gave a small smile, surprising Jim since it was willingly.

"This is how Vulcans kiss, our hands are sensitive to say, this is a way to connect our emotions, our thoughts." Jim could feel himself starting to smile, "I can read yours as you can read mine."

"Awesome."

"Indeed." Jim laughed, not breaking the bond with Spock. They just sat against the wall, not letting their hands separate. It was all so…Perfect. Just not in the perfect place.

"Jim…M-My mind is starting to shut down." Now that Jim thought of it, the pain in his arms had seemed to disappear just like the feeling in his legs. The connection between the two started to die down.

"Spock…I love you, and I-I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help you!" His eyes started to tear up at the very thought of dying after he had finally got what he'd wanted for so long. "I won't let you go! Your mine!" As possessive as he sounded, he couldn't help but feel like an idiot for saying it. He heard Spock chuckle softly, just barely noticeable if he wasn't near him as he was now.

"I have been and always will be yours…Jim." Suddenly the feeling from the connection was gone.

"Spock? Spock?! Come on, don't die on me!" Tears started to stain his eyes, "Please… Please let this not be the end…" His own words started to fade, he felt himself becoming overwhelmed with a burning feeling of pain rushing through his veins.

Suddenly it all went dark. In the dark room, with two figures leaning against the wall. Both covered in their own blood as others who had been only strangers.

_Please don't it end…

* * *

_

And before anyone could blink, the world itself seemed to stop, or rather to pause.

For now anyway.

It was a calm day, like any other.

"_JAMES __TIBERIUS KIRK!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!"_ Came the words of a rather angry mother.

Well it was _almost_ a calm day like any other until now.

"Fuck. What the hell did I do now?" Came the mutter of the said victim to the mothers wrath. As he walked into the living room, he looked to see his mother glaring in his direction.

"The school board just called me and asked "Madam, do you know your son has been in sexual relations with the school's principal? She claims to have gotten a divorce because she was seduced by your son. We have talked to many people who have claim for this to be true." Do you know how awkward that was? And to talk about something like that? You caused a grown woman to get a divorce Jim!"

"In my defense, _she_ came on to me!" Jim avoiding his mothers gaze, put his hands up, "It's not like I encouraged any of it!"

"You say that, yet I don't believe it…James we need to talk." He looked over to see her serious expression, her arms crossed. Her eyes looking him over to find something as it seemed. "Look summer is coming around the corner, I am going to be in New York for about two months-"

"We're going to New York? Sweet."

"Correction, I'm going to New York, you on the other hand, are not."

"I get the house to myself?"

"Guess again."

"Wait. What? Where am I gonna stay then?" Here comes the punch.

"I'm sending you to camp."

Letting it sink in…

"WHAT?!" Jim felt this very heart stop for a moment, "You can't be serious! Camp? As in with little kids, pre-teens as counselors, and elderly people doing stuff together?" A nod from his mother confirmed it.

"It's not as bad as it seems, look your just watching little kids from 7-14, is there anything really bad about it?"

"Well not really, but-"

"No buts, you're leaving on Sunday." Winona said as she started to walk off towards the kitchen. "It gives you a week to pack, and say good bye to your friends for the summer. I'll see you later tonight." And with her last words, she walked out of the kitchen door to the front door, leaving a frustrated teenager. And with a click of the door making sure it was close, Jim gave a loud groan.

"Well fuck. I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of kids…" Feeling slightly better because of the pent-up energy was out in the open, the blond stomped up to his room and gathered all he would need. If he was going to do anything for the last few days of freedom, he wasn't going to spend it packing.

* * *

"Spock? May I ask something of you?" Brown eyes looked over to his mother, in her usual calm soothing voice, he nodded slightly.

"As you must already know, that you along your father and I will be leaving for Earth shortly."

"Yes. I know of it Mother, I was told I would be a staying with the Embassy with the Elders." Spock said, his father had told him that they would be leaving for Earth, in New York to be exact.

"That is correct, although, I would feel terrible leaving you all alone in a place full of strangers…" Amanda said, it often worried her if something were to ever happen to Spock such as being kidnapped or killed because of her husband's position, it would destroy her. And Spock knew this, since his mother had shown such nervous symptoms related to the subject.

"I am quite aware of that, I see no reason for you to be concerned over such a thing."

"Well I do worry, I am your Mother after all," Giving her son a small smile, "I just want to make sure that you will be alright, and I have talked to Sarek over such matters and we have settled on an agreement." Spocks eyebrow raised itself in curiosity, he knew his mother and father had discussions, and his mother has and will in the future would win some of the arguments.

"An agreement?"

"Yes. Since I know you have yet to get to know others outside Vulcan, I suggested with put you in a camp of sorts." Amanda said, amusement slipping into her voice as the other eyebrow on her sons face rose.

"A camp?" Spock said, if he were human it would have been filled with shock.

"A camp indeed," Giving off her friendly smile, she continued on, "We will be on Earth for about 3 months at most, and I think it will give you a chance to socialize with others your age, along with meeting other species that will be attending the camp." Spock allowed himself to have a small sigh in front of his mother; he knew she would not tell his father about the display. He looked over her expression, and surely enough there was a wide smile across her face, it always made her happy when her son shown a human trait.

"How did you get Father to agree to this?" Spock asked, he couldn't think of any logical reasons that would cause his father would agree to this.

"I told him that you would have to get accustom to being around humans that are illogically emotional, along with other species that could be a great advantage in the future."

"I see…" Raising a brow at his mother, he muttered, "You are quite sly Mother." Amanda gave a chuckle, if Vulcans didn't feel emotions; she would have thought her son was acting playfully resentful. And being playful and/or resentful was an emotion. Now being what was said and done, Spock decided to go study in his room. "I shall see you at dinner." And with that he left, leaving Amanda standing there as her eyes followed her son until he was out of her sight.

"Hopefully, you will also inherit that trait; I think it will work to your advantage one day." Turning around, Amanda exited the room to go and prepare dinner.

* * *

**Akane – First Star Trek fanfic, freaking out since I think I did just as terrible as I think I did, and feeling no hope for whatever may come of this tragedy.**

**I came up with this when I teaching my friend how to play Kingdom hearts 2, and how Roxas and Axel died with the ending words 'Lets meet in the next life' and I personally **_**love**_** those words! Moving on, I thought I could pull the happening in one universe to another ya know? There is a story that is behind everything and will be revealed in good time, I do plan to try and keep them in their correct personalities as much as I can before I swing into something that will cause me to have writers block.**

**Of course, I know that this fic may fail because of my paranoia with certain aspects.**

**Although, if you somehow managed to find this to your liking and decide to review, alert or whatever(Like **_**review**_**) and think of this, you would be saving my mental breakdown since I'm pretty sure I failed at this, just like my old attempts of my old stories that I found to be unlikable…**

**Review and I will continue, at some rate anyway, right now I'm working on Chapter 2 and its ME who gets to decide whether I should continue on or not.**


End file.
